Flash Forward Flashback
#FlashForwardFlashback is the forty-ninth short of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts that was released online on YouTube. Sypnosis A series of events conspire to keep Barry Allen from making it to school on time. Plot Barry wakes up by the sound of his alarm clock to discover that he only has two minutes left before his first class starts, So he dons his Flash outfit and runs towards the school, only to discover that he's in his pajamas and rush back to his house to change to his normal clothes. Unfortunately, before he could go home, he spotted a small car accident where both drivers yelled at the other to move first and use his powers to fixed their cars, only for them to continue yelling to move first. After returning back to school Barry attempts to enter the building, only to realize that he forgot to eat and headed toward Burrito Bucket for a breakfast burrito, but before he could get it he sees a customer taking her time as she asked if there was a vegan opinion with the burrito, With Flash suggesting for her to get salad, but only to cause the customer to waste time of which salad she should get. Later after getting his breakfast, Barry realizes that he forgot his Homework back home and rushed back, only to bump into Giganta after she robbed a bank. As she prepared to smash him Barry interrupted her and use his speed to tie her up, just as the police arrived. After making back to school, Barry believed he didn't lock his door and rushed back, but not before encountering Cheetah as she is stuck on a tree, then mention that if he water his plants and rushed back, only to be stopped by a policewoman, who gives him a ticket for going over the speed limit and return back to school only to go back to get his phone but not before helping a family of turtle cross the street and continued to run all over metropolis. With all of his bases covered, Barry finally arrived at class to apologize for being late, only to realize that the only person in the class beside him is the janitor, who revealed that today is actually Saturday, with Barry realizing that this was the one thing he forgot. Cast * Dee Bradley Baker as Custodian * Grey Griffin as Doris Zeul/Giganta * Phil LaMarr as Barry Allen/The Flash, Jimmy * Fred Tatasciore as Driver 1, Wrestling Announcer * Myrna Velasco as Police Officer * Kari Wahlgren as Customer Trivia *This "Digital Exclusive" short was paired up with "Speedy Delivery" on its original release date. *This is the sixth time that none of the main cast/characters appears or are mentioned in this short. *There was a clue that shows that it was actually Saturday, that being Doris (aka Giganta) and Baraba Ann (Cheetah) not being at school since they both attend the same high school. *This is the last short to premiere in 2019. Gallery Category:Cartoon Category:Webisodes Category:Super Shorts